


dissolve

by lildouglas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Coming Out, Cute Peter Parker, Gay Peter Parker, Gen, Green Goblin - Freeform, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Character Death, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Team as Family, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Whump, bros being bros, but there is a couple of ouchies, dont u hate it when ur ex turns into a big green monster and tries to kill ur future hubby, harry osborn - Freeform, little hurt, love is love, someone get this man a hug!, yea so does peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildouglas/pseuds/lildouglas
Summary: Peter's learning how to rebuild after everything he's lost.Turns out, coming out to your childhood idol and now father figure is harder than it seems.There's a prank war, some legos, and some bullies.





	1. egg

Peter had been living in the Avengers compound for a few months now. At first, the adjustment had been hard on him, after losing May, it took him a while to warm up to the others. 

 

They had a way of speeding up the team bonding process by team dinners every single night. It had to be a hustle into the same place, same time. However, none of them would miss it for the world. Peter, included. 

 

May did everything for Peter. After Ben, she was working the “single mom” gig. Peter did what he could to help, but he couldn’t raise himself. Of course, Peter barely balanced school, sleep, and Spider-Man as it was, so a job was out of the question for him. May often ended up working late nights, leaving Peter to eat by himself most nights. 

 

Peter never could stand eating alone. 

 

Now, though, he’s feeling pretty good while sat around the large dinner table. It’s loud, bright, and warm. Everyone’s chatty, Peter excluded, who fiddles with his hands. 

 

“No, we are  _ not  _ starting the prank war back again,” Steve announced, glaring at Sam. “Okay? We all agree.” 

 

“Hell no,” Tony protested. “Where’s the harm in it?” 

 

“The harm in it?” Bruce echoed. “You’re kidding! Do I need to mention the pudding incident? Huh? Not funny now, is it?” 

 

“So you agree?” Steve asked. “It’s ludicrous!” 

 

“Pudding incident?” Clint asked. “I don’t… Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” He broke out into a fit of laughter. “That was a good one.” 

 

“You’ve done better,” Natasha stated. 

 

“Let’s put it to a vote,” Sam suggested. “All those against?” Steve, Bruce, and Rhodey were the only ones to raise their hands. “For?”

 

“Okay, but wait… Are you sure you pansies are mentally prepared?” Natasha asked. They all nodded. 

 

“Aye!” Thor said, raising his hand. “I am in favor for the war of pranks.” Bucky, Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Thor raised their hands. 

 

“Ha!” Clint cheered. 

 

“Wait!” Steve exclaimed. “Peter didn’t vote.” 

 

Peter snapped out of his head suddenly. “Huh?” He had been staring at the end of his fork with a chunk of steak on it. Now, everyone at the table was looking at him as if they were expecting something from him. “What’d I do?” 

 

“Prank war,” Clint said, saying both words like it was its own sentence. “You in?” 

 

“Oh, uh, I’m not sure,” he mumbled. 

 

“Um, what?” Tony asked, confused. “No son of mine will--” His slip up caught him. He had stood up, pushing his chair back loudly in the process, in this declaration. As soon as the word “son” slipped from his lips, a red blush colored his cheeks, and he sat back down. 

 

“Whoa,” Sam said, mouth agape. “That was weird.” 

 

Clint started laughing maniacally. “Guys,” he pleaded, “look at Peter.” 

 

Peter, who had worn a dazed expression, now wore wide eyes. Tony cleared his throat. “Anyways, any intern of mine will be participating in this prank war.” 

 

“‘Kay,” Peter said, but he wore a small smile. He was also blushing.

 

“Hey,” Clint said, wiping a tear off his cheek. “Does that mean you have to call Tony ‘Mr. Dad’ now?” 

 

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about this,” Tony said, embarrassed. 

 

“Oh, we’re talking about this,” Rhodey said with a grin. 

 

“Come on, guys.” Natasha rolled her eyes. 

 

“Thank you, Nat--” 

 

“If anything, he’d call him ‘Mr. Father.’ Too informal.” 

 

“That’s weird,” Peter said, chuckling slightly. “I’d never do that. Well, Aunt May did subsitute for my class once, and I had to call her Mrs. Mother, but that’s--” 

 

“Called it,” Nat said, smirking. 

 

“Okay, but,” Peter started, but his argument fell short. 

 

“So, prank war? On?” 

 

Steve let out a heavy sigh. “Please do not let us get stuck in the crossfire.” He pressed his clasped hands together to his nose and made a small prayer. 

 

“Steve,” Bucky said, looking at him with such ernest. “I will demolish them for you.” 

 

“Oh, that’s cute,” Sam said. “Real friendship right there. Is this how this works? We doing teams now?” 

 

“I call Nat,” Clint says, holding his hand in the air. 

 

“I am not doing this,” Bruce whined. 

 

“I get Bruce,” Tony said, cutting him off. Bruce throws him an offended look. “Awesome science bros?” Bruce sunk in his chair in defeat. 

 

Rhodey gave him an offended look. “Wow, really?” Sam groaned. “Bucky, you’re gonna be like that? Steve doesn’t even  _ want  _ to do this?” 

 

“Fine, Sam, wanna be my partner?” 

 

“Well, not when you say it like that,” Sam mumbled, looking down at his lap. Rhodey rolled his eyes. 

 

“What is this, a proposal? Sam, you’re my team.” 

 

“Man of Spiders,” Thor greeted in his booming voice. “We shall destroy our teammates and relish in victory.” 

 

Peter snapped out of his thoughts. “Huh?” he said again. 

 

“What’s wrong, Peter? Are you freaked out by Tony projecting his fatherhood issues on you making you uncomfortable?” Clint asked. 

 

“What happened to not talking about it?” Tony threw his hands up. 

 

“We never agreed to that,” Steve said. 

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Really, you too?” Bruce stifled a giggle. 

 

“Wait, what’s happening?” Peter asked, confused. 

 

“Are you alright?” Sam asked, more serious. “You’ve been out of it today.” 

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m good.” He was quick to say. Much to his bad luck, the superheroes surrounding the table were all trained to catch lies like that. Only a fool would’ve believed him. “Peachy.” He set his fork down on his barely touched plate. “I think I’m going to go to bed, though.” 

 

“But tonight was movie night,” Clint sighed. 

 

“Sorry, I’m tired,” Peter shrugged, putting his food in the trash and his plate in the dishwasher. “Night, guys.” 

 

After Peter retired for the night, the rest of the Avengers finished their meals and made their way to the living room. They put on  _ Friends  _ and started to binge. 

 

Ross had just announced the news of his lesbian wife when Steve spoke. “I think something’s wrong with him.” 

 

“No kidding,” Tony snorted, throwing a piece of popcorn in his mouth. Rhodey shoved him roughly. “What? Maybe he’s going through teenage stuff, which is not my territory.” Everyone looked at him. “What? Don’t you dare say another Dad joke--” 

 

“That aside, someone should check on him. He seemed a bit more than tired,” Bucky, who had a soft spot for the young boy who reminded him of Steve, said. 

 

“Give him some room,” Natasha said. “And when he needs us, we’ll be there.” 

 

“I hope you’re right,” Bruce admonished. 

 

On the other side of the compound in his room, Peter buried his face into his pillow. “MJ,” he cried. “I’m losing it!” 

 

MJ, blasting off his speaker phone, twirled around in her chair in her bedroom across New York. “You should invite him over.” 

 

“I’m not embarrassed of him,” Peter said, picking his face up. “I’m just scared he’s gonna get freaked out.” 

 

“I think you have the roles switched around, Pete,” she said, laughing slightly. “Isn’t he supposed to be worried?” 

 

“Isn’t he?” 

 

“No, Peter, he’s just sad, and he misunderstands,” Michelle sighs. “You should talk to him.” 

 

“This is a big deal, you know,” he said, scratching his head. “It’s not like I’m ashamed of him, but I’m not even out yet--” 

 

“Peter,” she said, cutting him off. “It’s not about that, and you know it. You’re scared. But why?” 

 

“I don’t know,” he whined, stressed to the point of pulled hairs. “I, I, I think he’ll… I don’t want him to get weirded out.” 

 

“Oh, Peter, if he was scared of you being weird, he would’ve been gone a long time ago.” 

 

***

The next morning, Peter’s the last one out. He stumbles into the kitchen sporting eyebags. 

 

“Morning,” he greeted, rubbing his eye. He let out a loud yawn before falling into a chair. “What’re we eatin’?” A plate of wheat cakes was set down in front of him, and his jaw dropped. “Whoa. Whoa. No way.” 

 

“You’re up late,” Sam said, taking off his cooking apron Tony had bought for him as a joke. He got it for him for Christmas, as a gag gift, but for some reason he ties it around his waist every time he cooks. “You missed morning patrol.” 

 

“Hm,” he hummed. “It’s summer break; the criminals can give me one day off.” 

 

“Really? You, taking a day off?” Bucky set down his mug with a bang. “What’re you up to, Mister?” 

 

“Oh, uh, well,” Peter said nervously, “Actually, uh, well…” 

 

Tony walked into the kitchen to get a refill of coffee. “You alright, kid?” 

 

“Yeah, uh,” Peter said, cringing. “Can I, I mean, like, would it, uh, can I have a friend over tonight?” 

 

Tony dropped his mug. “Nice!” Bucky said, grinning. He punched Peter in the shoulder. “Hey, remember what we talked about?” Peter went pale. “Oh, shit, kid, I was kidding. I’m sorry, I--” 

 

“Oh, no worries,” he said, waving his hand. “It’s just my friend Ned.” 

 

“Oh, Ned,” Tony said. “Yeah, you can always bring him around. Anytime, you know that.” 

 

“Thank you,” Peter said, smiling. 

 

“You deserve a day off,” Tony said, and Bucky hummed in agreement. 

 

Peter stood up. “Thank you!” He ran into his room, surfacing minutes later dressed in civilian clothes. 

 

“Don’t forget a jacket,” Tony called. 

 

Peter slipped on his shoes along the way. “Whoa, Peter, leaving the house in anything under than a Spider-Man suit?” Pepper asked, walking into the compound, catching him by the door. “This is a surprise.” 

 

Peter didn’t even stop to process the tease. “Bye, everyone!” He was out the door. 

 

Peter raced down, not even bothering to hitch a ride from Happy, to the coffee shop where he was meeting up with Ned. 

 

“Ned!” Peter yelled, waving his hands. “Ned! Ned!” Peter charged forward, pouncing on him. He cupped the sides of his face. 

 

“Peter,” he greeted, laughing. “Calm down.” 

 

“Oh, how can I? Look at us, Ned, a whole day! We get a whole day together,” he said. 

 

Ned bit his lip. “Peter, are you sure? I mean, I know how you--” 

 

“Ned, really,” he said, grabbing his hand. “This day is for us. I’m only worried about you. Nothing else matters, okay?” 

 

Ned’s face broke out into a grin. 

 

With a tight hold of one another’s hand, they headed into the coffee shop. 

 

The compound was awfully quiet today. Peter normally spent the majority of his time at school, but since it’s summer break, he spends the majority of his time on patrols. Today, though, is all about Ned. 

 

Tony’s grateful, to tell the truth, he had been awfully worried about the kid and hanging around with normal kids his age. Still, that didn’t stop him from feeling weird. 

 

Peter and Ned, after coffee, spent their day on a science museum field trip. They’d killed a couple hours there. After that, they decided to hit the Lego store in the mall. 

 

“Oh, we  _ have  _ to build this,” Ned said. “Wanna come over tonight?” 

 

“Actually, uh,” Peter said, blushing, “I was thinking, maybe, you could, I don’t know, sleepover at my place?” Ned’s stunned face caused his heart to squeeze. “Or, not, we don’t have to.” 

 

“I would love to!” Ned said. “Oh, but am I dressed up nice enough?” 

 

“Whoa, I’m introducing you as my friend, Ned,” Peter said. “I haven’t even come out to them yet.” 

 

Ned nodded. “I know, but still, he’s your dad! I gotta make a good impression.” 

 

“Oh my god, not my dad!” Peter groaned, but he was laughing. Ned raised his eyebrow. “Yeah, okay, he’s my dad, shut up.” Ned rolled his eyes. “Oh, and Ned? You look stunning as always.” 

 

“Pfft, Peter,” he said, turning away. 

 

Peter had to stop him at the doorway. “Okay, Ned--” 

 

“I promise not to fanboy too hard,” he said. 

 

Peter gave him a weird look. “No, fanboy all you want,” he said. “I did it all the time, still do sometimes. Just, don’t let them freak you out. They can be  _ so  _ weird. I mean, really, and if they say anything embarrassing, just…” 

 

“Peter, it’s okay. It’s your family,” he said. “What could be so wrong?” 

 

Well, for one thing, lots of things could go wrong. 

 

Peter knew this was coming, so before he left this morning, he made sure everyone to be on their best behavior. And this? This is what he gets? An egg to the face the second Ned walks through the door. 

 

“Oh my god!” Peter screeched. He silently cursed his Spidey Senses for failing him where his surrogate father egged his future boyfriend in the forehead. 

 

“Whoops,” Tony said, grinning. “That wasn’t for you.” 

 

“Oh, Ned,” Peter pouted. The egg was already dripping down his face. “I’ll get you a rag.” 

 

First impressions were going great. 

 

Of course, Tony knew Ned, somewhat. Peter talked about him quite a bit, plus there’s the whole “man in the chair” incident. He’d never met him like this, though. 

 

Peter dragged Ned into his room. “Hi, Avengers!” he greeted before the door slammed behind them. 

 

Peter was already dabbing at the egg on his face. “Let me get your shirt.” He dug through his drawer to find a shirt he had snagged from Ned when he stayed over at his house. 

 

After he got cleaned up, they sat down on Peter’s bed. “It’s been a while,” Ned said. “We used to have sleepovers all the time.” Peter stiffened. “Shit, I’m sorry. I just…” 

 

“You’re right,” Peter said, shoulders dropping. “I shouldn’t have been so stupid… I mean, but I told you. Egg to the face? Usual life around here.” 

 

“At least, you’re never bored,” Ned said. 

 

“You know,” Peter said, sitting up. “I wish Aunt May could see us now.” 

 

“You think she would’ve approved of me?” 

 

Peter snorted. “Are you kidding? She knew I liked you before I knew I liked you.” 

 

Ned’s face broke out into a cheeky grin. 

 

Cue hours later, Tony awkwardly paced around the living room. “I’m ending the prank war,” he announced to the roomfull of Avengers who apparently don’t have anything better to do than be here. “I egged his friend.” 

 

“I’m not one for ‘I told you so,’ but…” 

 

“He told you so,” Bucky said. 

 

“Didn’t you vote for this?” Steve asked, but Bruce didn’t reply. 

 

“We told you so.” Steve gave him a questioning look. 

 

“I should apologize,” Tony said. “Right? Oh, I’ll bring them a pizza.” 

 

Cue one pizza delivery later, Tony walked down to Peter’s room. Without thinking, he opened the door, not bothering to knock. After all, he had to be decent with his friend present. 

 

Tony could’ve brought another mattress in, no problem. He could’ve offered him a guest room. 

 

Instead, Ned and Peter are curled up right against each other in the middle of the bed. Tony has bought him one of the largest beds ever, and they choose to roll right into each other. 

 

He feels as if he’s interrupting something, shuts off the light, and closes the door. 

 

He returns to the living room. “The mean teenagers throw you out?” Sam teased. 

 

Tony, stunned, set the pizza box into the fridge. 

 

“Tony, what happened?” Bruce asked, his voice laced with concern. 

 

Tony, having a shutdown, grabbed at his face. “I’m, uh, I’m gonna go lie down.”


	2. omg i'm dating an avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, filler, some sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im not writing while sleepdeproved anymore.... last chapter was so atrocious lol, grammar wise
> 
> small chapter before i get to the good stuff!!! it gonna be a big one and final!!

“Is it weird if I ask your dad for an autograph? That’d be weird, right?” Ned quizzed. “But it’s Iron Man.” 

 

“Hey, you know what? I can get Iron Man to make us  _ breakfast _ ,” Peter said, grinning. 

 

“Oh my god, I love you.” It wasn’t the first time Ned had said it, especially since they’re long past their one year, but it still sends a tingle down Peter’s spine. 

 

“I love you too,” he said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

They walked into the kitchen where Steve and Bucky were sat. “Uh, where is everyone?” Peter asked, and he wasn’t sure if he was more relieved or sad no one else was here. 

 

“Tony hasn’t left his lab yet,” Steve said, sipping his protein shake. “And the rest are in the training room.” He looked to Peter’s friend and smiled. “I saw you briefly last night; it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

 

Steve held his hand out, and Ned grabbed it with a tight grip. He was no superhuman, but he shook it so vigorously even Steve paled. “I would die for you,” he said, blank in the face. 

 

Peter snorted. Steve made a confused face. “He’s saying he admires you,” he translated. “Me too, TBH.” 

 

“Parker,” Ned tsk’ed. “Did you just say ‘tbh’ aloud?” 

 

Peter met his eyes. “Yes.” 

 

Ned narrowed his glare, and Steve interrupted. “Want me to make something?” 

 

“Are you trying to kill him?” Bucky seethed. “He finally brings a friend around, and you want to murder him.” 

 

“I’ve been practicing,” he mumbles weakly. 

 

“Steve.” 

 

Steve looks down at his lap before standing and declaring weakly, “...I’ll go get Sam.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Peter said. “We’re going to get breakfast. I’ll see you guys later.” Ned pouted, disappointed he was not going to get to eat homemade cooking by one of the Avengers. Peter nudged him. “Sam will be down to make lunch, anyways.” 

 

“Is that the reason he became an Avenger? To make you guys food?” 

 

Steve said “no” the same time Bucky said “yes.” 

 

Once out of the kitchen, Peter grabbed his hand and started to lead him somewhere. “Where are we going?” 

 

“It’s a surprise,” he whispered back. 

 

Once reaching a room on a lower level, he let go. Peter wore a wide grin that made Ned uneasy. 

 

He opened the door slowly for suspense’s sake. 

 

“Oh my god,” Ned said, grabbing his own face. 

 

Before him was the Avengers’ training room. 

 

Sam had just been thrown on the ground by Natasha. She held him there a few seconds, giving him a chance to escape, but when he failed to get up, she let him go. 

 

Tony was doing pull-ups on a bar on the other side of the training room. Bruce was taking a slow paced stroll on the treadmill. 

 

“Peter,” Natasha called, beckoning him. “Came for a rematch?” 

 

Peter bit his lip and shook his head. “That’s okay,” he said, turning away. 

 

“What, scared to lose in front of your friend?” 

 

More like, Peter embarrassed himself enough by getting beat by low level bad guys and having to seek comfort in Ned’s bedroom at three a.m. He didn’t need to be beaten by a teammate, too. 

 

“Ned wouldn’t want to watch that—“ He stopped as soon as he saw the enthusiastic look on Ned’s face. “Really?” His voice rose a few octaves. “Fine.” 

 

Peter stepped on the mat clad in his spiderman pajamas. Natasha squatted down in her sparring stance while Peter tried to match her. Rhodey blew his whistle, and Natasha took her first shot. 

 

The fight was over in a minute. Natasha had caught him pinned first thing, but the match wasn’t over there. He continued to bridge and flip out of her grip, unlike how Sam was able to. He was a lot more agile than Sam but not nearly as agile as Nat. 

 

Once he escaped, he stared back at her. This time, he took a shot for her leg, but Natasha jumped over, wrapping around his neck. He struggled with her on top of him before she managed to snake her leg around his, sending him falling. 

 

Rhodey whistled, and Natasha let go. Peter fell flat on his back. “Good match,” said Natasha, not even out of breath. 

 

Ned clapped his hands. “Amazing,” he said in awe. 

 

Peter blushed, which he passed off as embarrassment from losing, not the praise from his boyfriend. 

 

“You wanna try?” Rhodey asked, and Peter’s face paled. 

 

“Don’t break him,” he pleaded. Ned looked to Peter for help. “Promise not to break him?” Natasha nodded. “Ned?” 

 

“Uh, okay,” he said, stepping on the mat. As soon as the whistle blew, Natasha grabbed his legs and knocked him over. 

 

“Careful!” Peter said, scrambling to help him up. Of course, Ned was just fine. He slowly sat up as Ned scanned him for injuries. 

 

“Oh, how does it feel, Peter?” Ned said. “Now you know how it is for me when you come home with gunshot wounds.” 

 

“Gunshot wounds?” Tony asked, dismounting the bar. “I’m sorry, what?” 

 

“Oops,” he grimaced. “Sorry, Peter.” 

 

Peter grinned. “Oh, you will be,” he said, dragging him to his feet. Rhodey blew the whistle again and Peter began to roughly and carefully push and pull Ned before grabbed his side and bringing him down with him. He lay on top of Ned, inches away from his face. They stared at each other before Peter rolled off. He would’ve kissed him then if it wasn’t for the others in the room. 

 

“Um, gunshots?” Tony asked, crossing his arms. 

 

“Later, Tony,” Rhodey whispered, pulling him away from the teenagers. 

 

Even after Ned and Peter left to go get breakfast, he couldn’t shake the amusement out of his eyes. “They’re so cool,” he cheered, clenching his fist. 

 

“You only date me for the Avengers,” Peter said, faking a pout. 

 

“No, I only date you because you are one,” he said, but he quickly waved his hand. “I’m kidding.” 

 

Ned had been infatuated in him far before he knew his identity. “It is a cool perk, though. Makes up for the anxiety you give me,” he joked. 

 

“I am sorry about that,” Peter said, and Ned grabbed his hand. 

 

“Peter, it’s okay,” he said. “I’m just so crazy in love with you that I can’t help it. Even if you weren’t Spider-Man, I’d still go insane over you.” 

 

“I worry about you too, sometimes,” Peter said. “I mean, you’re dating me, a superhero. I have so many enemies; I can’t even count them all.” 

 

“Don’t you worry about me,” he said. “I’ll be fine.” 

 

Peter smiled then, and oh, how he wished he believed him. 

 

Back at the tower, the Avengers were having another normal day where after training, they sat around to eat another meal. This time, though, the meal was prepared by Clint, who had been trying out a new recipe to surprise Laura, his girlfriend. 

 

“Marry me,” Tony breathed, inhaling the food. “Seriously.” 

 

Sam hadn’t even touched his food. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at every compliment passed Clint’s way. Clint only laughed while Sam fumed. “It’s not that good…” 

 

“Wait, don’t tell Pepp I said that,” Tony said, dropping his fork. “She’s sensitive about her lack of cooking ability. Hey, maybe you can give us lessons!” 

 

Sam scoffed, then. Bucky patted his shoulder. “Actually, uh,” Clint said, setting down his glass, “I was thinking...if she says yes, I’ll be cooking for her more often. Might as well get the practice.”

 

“You’re going to propose?” Steve exclaimed. “I’m so happy for you!” 

 

“Show him the ring,” Natasha said, and no one was surprised she knew. Clint pulled the ring box out of his pant pocket and passed it around. 

 

When it got passed by Sam, he didn’t even look at it when he called it ugly. Bucky elbowed him sharply. “Wow, it’s so adorable.” 

 

“Peter’s going to die when he hears that. When he found out Pepper and I were getting married, he didn’t stop talking for a full day.” He shivered at how many voicemails he received that night. 

 

“I’m going to talk to him when he gets back. He’s seemed so out of it lately that I didn’t want to gloat in his face.” 

 

“You know he’d be nothing but happy for you,” Steve pointed out. 

 

“I think he’s sad about being single,” Clint shrugged, and Natasha knowingly looked away. 

 

“I’m glad he brought that friend of his over,” Bruce said. “Did you see how happy he looked?” 

 

“That was a nice change of pace,” Rhodey admitted. “He’s been distant ever since…” 

 

They grew quiet. “You think the kids at school are giving him trouble again?” Bucky asked. 

 

“He can handle some bullies,” Clint said, and he shook his head. 

 

“He could, but he doesn’t.”

 

“I’ll keep an eye on it,” Tony said, speaking up. Of course, he was always monitoring his activity at school. 


	3. hallucinating

_ A Month Later _

 

“Sir,” Friday announced, stirring Tony awake, “Mr. Parker has left the premises.” 

 

Tony sat up in bed and peered over to see if Pepper was still asleep. Before Friday could wake her, he slipped outside. “Where’s he gone?” he asked, rubbing the sleepy out of his eyes. 

 

“Karen won’t tell me,” she said, almost sounding sad. 

 

“Karen?” Tony asked, too tired for this. 

 

“His A.I.,” she said, now sounding offended. “She’s ignoring me.” 

 

Tony was already suiting up. “I’m sure it’s nothing personal,” he supplied sarcastically. “Track his location, Fri.” 

 

“Can’t, sir,” she replied. “That’s gone too.” 

 

“Damn,” he cursed. He drug his fingers through his hair. 

 

“Tony…?” Pepper emerged from the bedroom in her sleepgown. “What’re you doing up?” she slurred. 

 

“Nothing, Pep,” he said quickly, “Go back to bed.” Her stare hardened. “The kid’s snuck out.” 

 

“Oh, is that all?” she said. “Just ask Karen.” Tony almost threw his hands up, but he decided that matter could wait. “He’s probably just on a date.” 

 

“Karen wouldn’t stop replying,” he said. “Plus, she’s active, so he’s in the suit. He wouldn’t be on a date in the suit...Oh my god, no. Please, don’t tell me he’s--” 

 

“Tony, no,” she groaned, “He is not doing what you think he’s doing in the suit. It’s probably nothing.” She sighed. “You’re not gonna sleep until you find him, are you?” Tony grinned; it was her own way of saying “go.” 

 

“Don’t wait up,” he said, flying off. 

 

Tony scanned the city, and it didn’t take long for him to find Peter. Even without Karen’s beacon, it was an easy task. Peter’s body was thrown straight past him. 

 

“Mr. Stark!” he yelled, body twirling in the air until he landed flat against a building. “You shouldn’t be here.” He pried his face off. 

 

“Normally, I wouldn’t be worried, but you know… Kids these days, up to no good. Am I right?” 

 

An angry octopus-looking man screeched, “Calling for backup already?” 

 

“When were you gonna introduce me?” Tony joked, but Peter was in no joking mood. 

 

And Peter is almost always in a joking mood. 

 

“Get out of here, Mr. Stark,” he snapped coldly. “This is my fight.” 

 

“Spidey, what’s--” 

 

“Just go!” he screeched, another octopus arm reaching for him. “Get out of here!” 

 

Spider-Man web-slung across the city to give him distance from Iron Man and he took the attacker with him. Following him, was five other supervillains, all oblivious to Tony’s presence. If any one of them had noticed them, they didn’t show it -- they were all too focused on Peter.

 

Stunned, Tony spoke, “Friday, assemble the Avengers.” 

 

They were there in no time, and of course, full of questions. “What is it?” Steve asked, not an ounce of “tired” in his voice. Clint, however, was swaying slightly. Given his military background, it couldn’t have been that hard to get him going. Clint, however… 

 

“Peter,” Tony grounded out. 

 

“As always,” Sam joked. 

 

“There’s something wrong,” he said. “And he won’t let me help him.” 

 

“That’s your boy,” Clint said with a yawn. “Just like you.” 

 

“Guys,” Tony groaned. “Please? He’s going to get hurt.” 

 

They followed then; no one else dared to speak. A green man started to chase after Peter, and Sam lunged for him. 

 

“Falcon? Not you too,” Peter said, incredibly overwhelmed. “Get out,  _ please. _ ” 

 

The pleading deterred him only for a second. “This isn’t a fair match for you, Spidey. A 1v6 is a deathwish.” 

 

“Peter,” the green man said, “let him stay. He’ll be another friend of yours I can kill.” 

 

Sam’s eyes widened at the mention of his secret identity name. “Holy shit,” he cursed. “Stay away from him!” He stepped in front to protect Peter, but he only jumped over him to get to the green man. 

 

“This is my fight,” Peter said. “Leave me.” 

 

Peter began to fight the Goblin, leaving Sam to fall back with the others. “Stay out of sight,” he said, walking to them. “We’ll interfere when we need to.” 

 

“He can be mad all he wants, but he’s going to die like this,” Bucky said. “We have to help him.” 

 

“We will,” natasha promised, “But not now.” 

 

“We’re just supposed to sit here and watch?” Clint asked, already sitting down. 

 

“Yep,” Steve said. “Exactly.” 

 

“Why won’t he let us help?” Sam asked, watching him carefully as Peter dodged attacks from Doctor Octavious, Green Goblin, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Sandman, and the Vulture. 

 

Tony cleared his throat. “That guy? He was Peter’s best friend.” 

 

“The hulk-looking fella?” Clint asked. 

 

“Well, his alter ego,” Tony said. “Peter actually killed his father. It’s a long story.” 

 

Peter got himself pinned under Kraven, who stepped dangerously close to his neck. “Stay,” Steve ordered, sprinting to his position. “Spider-Man, let us help.” The pressure rendered him unable to speak, and Steve, a fellow reckless superhero, took the oppurtunity to throw his shield at the man. “This isn’t a fight you have to do alone.” 

 

“Yes, it is!” he argued back. 

 

“You’ll die,” Steve retorted. “Trust me, I know.” 

 

The Goblin came running for him, catching him in his claws. “You deserve this,” he seethed. “You deserve to  _ watch. _ ” 

 

“Harry,” Peter cried, “I never wanted this to happen to you. I never wanted…” 

 

“You could’ve saved me,” he growled. “And now? You won’t be able to save him.” He spoke into his communicator. “No, don’t kill him yet. I want him to watch.” 

 

“No,” he said, his voice hitching. The Avengers were there now to keep the rest off of him. However, he didn’t move. Peter just pointed a finger. “You fucking liar!” 

 

The profanity startled the rest of the team. Peter never was one to curse. 

 

He charged then, aiming to fight the others Steve Rogers style. 

 

Of course, the rest of the team wouldn’t let him, and they were all there. “This is my fight,” Peter growled, joining the comm line. “You guys don’t need to be here.” 

 

“We want to,” Natasha said, choosing to help. 

 

With them, the fight was much, much easier. 

 

“Is that everyone?” Sam asked. “Let’s see...One, two, three, four… How many was there?” 

 

“Six,” Tony said. He turned around to scan for the sixth. “Peter.” His voice shook. “He took Peter.” 

 

“He went off comm,” Steve said. “Track him.” 

 

“I can’t! His location is still disabled,” he cursed. “Bruce, hack into Karen to get his location.” 

 

As soon as they found it, they tracked him down to a warehouse. There was a force field surrounding the warehouse, stopping them from getting in. They looked through the windows while looking for a weak point. 

 

Green Goblin standing across from a torn up looking Peter Parker. Doctor Octavious’s limbless body, separated from his suit, lay on the floor. He stirred awake, but he couldn’t get up on his numb legs. 

 

“I’m going to take everyone away from you,” the Goblin drawled. “Just like you did to me. I took May, and now  _ him.  _ Next I’ll go for that tin can of yours.” 

 

“Please.” And if that wasn’t enough to break their hearts, nothing was. Broken, his voice was. It shook and cracked on every word. “Please, don’t, Harry.” 

 

“Why shouldn’t I? After all you did to me?” He laughed. “This is the least I could do.” 

 

“Stay the hell away from him,” Peter screamed. “Don’t you touch him. Karen, activate instant kill mode.” 

 

“Peter, no!” Tony yelled, but he couldn’t hear. The one thing he never wanted Peter to become was a murderer. Ever. 

 

Peter fought then, and they did everything in their power to get in. 

 

Peter’s mask was far gone. He wiped at the blood spilling from his mouth or his nose - he couldn’t tell which. Peter charged for the Goblin again, and as he held his fist against his head, he laughed. “What’s so funny?” 

 

“You fool,” the Goblin snickered. “Look.” 

 

His Spidey Senses sounded, but it was too late. Octavious had already crawled his way to Ned, whose unmoving body lay across some boxes. “No!” he yelled, running for him, but the Goblin held him back. “Let go!” 

 

“Break this forcefield down,” Tony screamed, pounding on it. 

 

“I’m doing what I can on my end,” Bruce said anxiously. “I don’t... “ 

 

“Peter!” 

 

The dagger went straight through Ned’s stomach. 

 

The next few minutes were blurry for Peter. He doesn’t remember, almost like he blacked out for a short minute. 

 

“You can be with me now,” the Goblin said, gripping him tight. “I’ll forgive you. All you have to do is say yes.” 

 

“Get your hands off me,” he said, empty and desolate. His body fell limp. “You’ll burn in Hell for that.” Peter took off Droney with his hands and used the sharp end to drive it through his eye. “You’re nothing to me.” 

 

Peter sprinted to Ned then, kicking Octavious off of him. As soon as Octavious passed out, the field went down. 

 

Tony was the first inside. “Oh my god,” Peter cried, putting pressure on the knife wound. “Ned, Ned. Please, wake up.” 

 

“Get medical here, Asap!” Tony shouted, running to Peter. 

 

“Ned, please,” he cried, tears falling down. “Ned, wake up, wake up, wake up. Come on, not you too…” He grabbed his hand and held it close to his chest. “Ned, please, I love you.” He pressed a firm kiss to his lips, then, not caring for the Avengers in the room. “Don’t leave me too.” 

 

“Give him to me,” Tony said, slipping his hands under his body. “I’ll take him to the hospital.” 

 

Peter nodded, following close behind. 

 

Ned was rushed into the ER, and Peter’s bleeding body sat in the waiting room. A nurse beckoned him into a room, but he wouldn’t budge. “Not until he’s back,” he growled, and he punched Steve when he tried to move him. 

 

The Avengers sat silently with him in the ER until a nurse ran into the room. “Uh, Spider-Man?” he asked nervously. “He’s awake, and he’s asking for you. He’s stable.” 

 

That was all he needed to hear. Peter charged past him into his room. Tony was the only one to follow. 

 

“Ned,” he rasped, running to his side. “Oh, Ned.” 

 

“Peter,” he coughed, starting to sit up, but Peter wouldn’t let him. 

 

Peter sniffled, sobbing. Tony watched from the door awkwardly and tried not to listen in. 

 

“Why are you crying?” Ned asked, lifting a weak hand to take off his mask. Peter let him, exposing his snotty, red face. There was a sharp cut under his right eye. “Oh, you should get that checked out.” Peter let out a choked laugh. “There he is, my Petey. See? We’re okay.” 

 

“We keep getting things mixed up,” Peter sobbed. “I’m supposed to be telling you that, aren’t I?”

 

Ned smiled. “Hey, you know what, though? This isn’t the worst date we’ve had.” 

 

Peter snorts. “Ned,” he tried, but he insists. 

 

“Remember when we got food poisoning? That was nothing compared to this.” 

 

“You got stabbed, Ned,” Peter said, sobering. “Because of me.” 

 

“No,” he corrected, “I got stabbed because of your crazy ex boyfriend.” 

 

Peter dared to laugh again, but it didn’t stop the frown from returning. “He could’ve killed you.” 

 

“But he didn’t,” Ned said, cupping his face. “Look, I’m okay. We’re okay.” Ned peered past Peter. “You’re going to give your dad a heart attack if you don’t let the nurse check you out.” 

 

Peter looked behind him just in time to catch Tony duck out of his sight. He smiled. “Come in,” he said, and Tony stepped in. 

 

“Hi,” he said, looking awkward. “Am I interrupting?” 

 

“Well, this is our 18 month anniversary,” Ned replied, “But it’s okay.” 

 

“Peter,” Tony started, but Peter interrupted. 

 

“Don’t be mad.” 

 

“Of course I’m mad!” Tony yelled. 

 

“Mr. Stark,” Ned said, “Please, it’s--” 

 

“You have to ask for help sometimes! Honestly, Peter…” 

 

Peter, stunned, opened his eyes. “Wait, you’re not mad about me being gay…?” 

 

“Are you kidding me? No, I’m mad because you’re stupid as hell.” 

 

“No, you,” he argued back, delusional. 

 

“Peter, we don’t care if you’re gay,” Tony said. “We care that you’re bleeding all over the place and won’t get checked out.” 

 

Peter gave Ned an excited look before kissing him. He pulled away, and Ned set a hand on his shoulder. “Go get checked out.” 

 

Peter got taken away then, leaving Tony alone with Ned. “So,” he said, “What are your intentions with my son?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fun to write lol
> 
> ok also i lied this is gonna have 4 chapters bc i felt like that was a good note to leave on
> 
> as always, leave a kudos or comment if u enjoyed!! check out some of my other works if u want!!! thank u all who review, it makes my day!!
> 
> ((also i updated this twice in one day which is like whoa))


	4. uWu

“Hey, everyone.” Peter emerged into the waiting room. He was coddled by the others instantly. “So, uh, hey I guess there’s something I should’ve told you a while ago, but… I’m gay.” 

 

Natasha made a face that read “I called it,” and a surprised look cast upon the rest of the other faces. Bucky made a face, though, as to say “takes one to know one.” 

 

“Like, hella gay,” he continued, “for that guy.” He pointed to Ned who was fighting a vending machine. “Oh, man, what got stuck?” He sprinted over, leaving the others. Ned, who really shouldn’t be out of bed, shook the machine. “Here, Ned, I’ll get you the skittles, just  _ please  _ go lay down.” He led Ned back into his room after handing him his promised skittles. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Steve breathed. 

 

“I was scared,” he said, shrugging. 

 

“It’s okay to be homosexual, my friend,” Thor stated, slapping him hard on his back. “Actually, on my planet, it’s rather honorable to receive—“

 

“Thor,” Steve begged, “I have no clue where you could possibly be going with that, but stop.” Thor opened his mouth, and Steve cut him off with a held up finger. “Just… stop. Don’t.” Thor dank. 

 

“18 months, huh?” Tony mused. 

 

“Don’t go crazy now,” he warned. “He’s had enough right now.” 

 

“We should do something.” 

 

Peter’s face lit up with an idea. “Actually, there is something you could do…” 

 

After Ned’s release, Peter invites Ned over for a re introduction. This time, there was no egg to the face. That could wait. 

 

Dinner went well, to say the least. Ned finally got his promised dinner, which went along way. 

 

Afterwards, they escaped to the roof for some alone time. Peter rested his head on Ned’s chest to listen to his beating heart. “Hey, Peter,” Ned said, relaxed. 

 

“Yeah?” He lazily looked up at him. 

 

“We should get married.” 

 

Peter choked, sitting up. “I’m, uh, Ned, we’re in—“ 

 

“Highschool. I know. I just,” he said, looking at him. “I wanted to give you this.” He pulls out a Star Wars ring set that reads “I love you” and “I know” on them. 

 

Peter nodded happily. It was a long time before the two would even think of marriage, but the sentiment was enough. He accepted the promise ring happily. 

 

“You know,” he drawled, “I’m actually more of a Star Trek kind of guy.” 

 

And, shit, Ned would  _ die  _ for this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my other fics if u enjoyed!! 
> 
> short end but that’s it!!! hope y’all liked :)

**Author's Note:**

> so idk why i wrote this but i did 
> 
> lol kudos if u liked i really really dont know why i wrote this
> 
> new update soon? maybe? if yall like?


End file.
